Señorita
by imsofxncy
Summary: Shu quiere a Edgar. Y Edgar quiere a Shu. Genderbend FemShu/MaleYuma


p data-p-id="f2dd1b84c8ee24aa3030b29df8f33eaa"Shu corría por los jardínes de la gran mansión escapando de las ordenes y regaños de su madre, sólo para encontrarse con su mejor amigo./p  
p data-p-id="9d358ca76377c218eda01303963adab3"Odiaba que su madre no la dejara jugar, ni salir, por eso se escapaba, aunque luego recibiera un sermón de parte de ella./p  
p data-p-id="f49cdaf6a681918d2c5bf2b4522a0a2e"La niña de cabellos rubios sonrió mirando al castaño, quien estaba haciendo un hoyo en la tierra./p  
p data-p-id="da28c685d20eb6a89bb62d4b36a2e654"— ¡Edgar! —el castaño dejo de cavar y la miro con una sonrisa./p  
p data-p-id="10378083bdf53ce0b3b83a8327d2e90d"Edgar era su mejor amigo, lo había conocido hace algunos meses y cada que podía se escapaba de la mansión para venir a verlo. Era un niño alto, castaño y bastante alegre./p  
p data-p-id="5edea4a7822d853995d188fc7f5ecb1d"— ¡Hey, señorita! —la saludo con las manos llenas de tierra, sin tocarla. Las mejillas de Shu ardieron e infló las mejillas viéndose completamente adorable./p  
p data-p-id="abbe1e6bc2058e0be297c0453fb57629"— ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! —se quejo la niña mientras se acercaba a ver que hacia su amigo. Edgar soltó una carcajada—. ¿Qué haces?/p  
p data-p-id="6be453630123de58d95752f41847dc43"— Ja, que adorable —el niño saco una manzana de una bolsa y se la dio a Shu, quien rápidamente la tomó y le dio un mordisco./p  
p data-p-id="a19347d810a220879ad1c95c2799edb0"Por alguna razón, Shu sentía que las frutas y verduras que su madre compraba no eran nada comparadas a las de su Edgar, realmente las amaba./p  
p data-p-id="3845f56d6cd684fa36987033c37d3246"— Bueno, estoy haciendo un hoyo para sembrar algunas semillas que me dio el abuelo.— Edgar siguió con lo suyo mientras la pequeña rubia lo miraba fascinada./p  
p data-p-id="3814180d292314d6ef4ef2292ec0799a"Su madre nunca le dejo jugar en la tierra porque no es algo que una señorita hace./p  
p data-p-id="f69db4779a9f83c62f124d8dcc19327a"— ¿Tu madre no te va a regañar si ve que te escapaste de tus labores? —La voz de su mejor amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió con una mueca y luego sonrió./p  
p data-p-id="706c0df9a431d5a91962a742fc433e04"— Pero no importa, me gusta estar contigo, Edgar, eres mi mejor amigo.—el castaño miro asombrado a su amiga, ella siempre era así./p  
p data-p-id="ddff415442f7d2a32704f7e4b0115215"La había conocido hace un par de meses y ambos se habían hecho amigos. A Edgar le encantaba ver a Shu reír, sabía que en su casa las cosas no estaban bien, pero él siempre la apoyaría./p  
p data-p-id="495cd040dda90847bdddf737d711551f"Shu se le hacia una de las niñas más bonitas que había conocido, su cabello rubio y ojos azules eran muy llamativos, pero él pensaba que era porqué ella era de otra clase social y esas cosas./p  
p data-p-id="96c68099624d2931b73056292c184d38"— ¡Te quiero, Shu! —el niño se levanto y la abrazo aún con las manos llenas de tierra. Shu sintió sus mejillas arder./p  
p data-p-id="3eae3ed27f9e94d018e6c3c2a420c089"— ¡M-me estás ensuciando! —grito y se alejo de él./p  
p data-p-id="9c88ea379c539358d0b40cecfbd537bc"A Shu le gustaba mucho los abrazos de Edgar, pero le daba algo de vergüenza cuando lo hacia, se sonrojaba mucho y no sabia que hacer./p  
p data-p-id="abf6310f38aca02c7dbc66dabb86e06a"Edgar siempre la tomaba desprevenida, tal vez por eso le encantaba estar con él./p  
p data-p-id="2ff23d1672105d65236c575990d29d09"— Uy, lo siento señorita —el castaño siguió con lo que hacia y Shu miró a otra parte aún sonrojada./p  
p data-p-id="58be2d0839d19fbfe980f19af688de16"— Yo también te quiero, Edgar —murmuró la rubia. El castaño la miro sonriendo y asintió./p  
p data-p-id="8d1f3d3b3fcbd7e4e1a3a0e853ce864c"Y así pasaron su tarde entre risas y bromas./p  
p data-p-id="726d15be780408562ed7debee27d0799"Shu quería a Edgar./p  
p data-p-id="867ad4ff044320ac099da4421d9a66f7"Y Edgar quería a Shu./p  
p data-p-id="2f43b42fd833d1e77420a8dae7419000"strongem.../em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b8f70b9c3f60182c75d563c751a1d5f1"strongemHolaaa/em/strong, emstrong¿les /strong/ememstronggustó/strong/ememstrong?/strong/em strongemSerá/em/strong strongemuna/em/strong strongemcorta/em/strong strongemhistoria/em/strongstrongem, /em/strongstrongemtal/em/strong strongemvez/em/strong strongemmenos/em/strong strongemde/em/strong strongemdiez/em/strong strongemcapítulos/em/strongstrongem./em/strong/p 


End file.
